A New Beginning
by tank-a-roonie
Summary: Bella leaves Forks to escape her past for a new beginning never knowing that someone from her past is following her. Will she be able to continue to live knowing that those around her could be in danger. R&R! ExB. AH and slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own twilight lol ^^ **

**Hey everybody this is my first fan fiction like ever so yeah. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_Bella POV_

It has been one month since that day. Every time I try to forget the memory just keeps coming back. My dad Charlie had told me that one of them has escaped and that I should go live with my mom. I guess that is why I am moving back with my mom. My mom had told me that Phil had signed with the Los Angeles Dodgers, she told me that it's not baseball season so she would be around for me when I come home. That's why I am here now at the airport with my ticket in hand and my dad next to me.

"Charlie I'm sorry I'm going, but I can't help but feel like he is going to jump out any minute and get me." Charlie sighed and looked up at me looking like he was about to cry, I was still able to see the bruise on his forehead and I started to cry silent tears.

"It's alright kiddo," he got up and hugged me tight, "I understand."

The intercom came on, "_Flight 223 for Los Angeles, California now boarding."_ I looked back at my dad and saw that he had tears running down his cheeks. "Dad, don't cry I will come back and visit when I can…. I promise to call you right when I get off the flight." I hugged my dad tight and felt more tears come down my face.

"Okay kiddo, I love you Bells."

"I love you too dad."

As I walked over to gate 11 I wiped the tears off my face looked in a mirror real quick to see that my eyes were only a little red. I handed the ticket guy** (AN: i was to lazy to look for what it was called)** my ticket and he told me to follow the stewardess. The stewardess led me down the aisle and took me into to first class. Why did my mom buy me a ticket in first class? I felt my uncoordinated foot hit the side of the chair and I put my arms in front of my face awaiting for my body to come in contact with the ground but instead I felt two strong arms around me. I looked at my savior and gasped. He just smiled at me and I suddenly felt light headed. For some reason I felt this connection with him, I felt like all the events that had happened will just leave me, everything that I looked into his emerald eyes and saw a look of lust and desire, another emotion was there but I couldn't figure it out. He put one of his hands delicately on the back of my neck and leaned in to kiss me. I was shocked at first but willingly let him. We heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see the stewardess looking at me with jealousy. She told me my seat was right next to the man I just kissed and I just blushed. Awkwardly I got up and sat next to him. I felt him tap my shoulder and I turned to see his gorgeous emerald eyes looking at me

"I am so sorry I really don't know what come over me and I don't even know your name." He sighed and looked down at his shoes.

"It's Bella Swan, and yours is?" I smiled at him and he turned to me and had the most beautiful smile ever, I swear I just fell and gone to heaven.

"Edward Cullen. So Bella may I ask why you are going to Los Angeles?" I tensed up and he seemed to have noticed but I just waved it off.

"I'm just going to move back in with my mom and her husband, my dad thought I should see what it is like in the big city, plus I'm going to be going to Hollywood High. I'm going to be a junior." I turned and looked at Edward and saw his face had complete shock.

"I go to Hollywood High I'm a junior too." I smiled and then it just came out like word vomit.

"Will you be willing to show me around when I come on Monday?" I blushed not realizing how I had become so confident.

"Sure, but I have to warn you, when you walk around with me you sort of might be getting looks from the girls but just shake it off." I laughed and it wasn't just a fake laugh I actually laughed. I smiled proud of myself.

"Bella, um….. Can I have your number?" He looked so cute all flustered and I just smiled but remembered we were on a plane.

"I will give it to you when we land okay Edward." He looked like he had been rejected but I just smiled.

I looked over at him and saw his iPod "So Edward, since we kissed I need to see if we are musically compatible. I will let you see my iPod if you let me see yours okay." He looked at me giving me the grin and nodded. He handed me his iPod and I handed him mine. I saw a lot of artist that I know I have. Nirvana, Blondie, Muse, MGMT, All American Rejects, Foo Fighters, ect.

"Edward I would have never pegged you as a classical music guy." I giggled and continued looking through his music

"Well Bella I would have never pegged you as a Dethklok girl." He chuckled and I looked at him and our eyes locked. I just looked away and continued to look at his music.

"Bella I have to tell you something." I looked at him confused and wondering if he was going to tell me if we can't see each other at school or something but I just put all the bad thoughts in the back of my head.

"When I see you at school I don't think I would be able to let you go and I want to know if you would like to go on a date with me a week after school." I was speechless; He was looking at me waiting for me to answer. I had just met this guy and he is already asking me out. I was looking at him and saw hope in his eyes.

"I mean it's okay if you say –"I put my fingers against his lips and cut him off and smiled. "I would love to go." He just smiled and hugged me.

"_Please put on your seat belts. We are now descending into Los Angeles, its 84 degrees outside and partly cloudy. We will be landing in 3 minutes, Welcome to Los Angeles, California_." The pilot turned off the intercom and me and Edward just smiled looking at each other.

I rested my head on his shoulder and suddenly felt the turbulence. I jumped and Edward just chuckled so I playfully slapped him on the shoulder and muttered shut up to him. Once the plane landed I turned on my cell phone and handed it to Edward. He handed me his and I entered my number in his and handed it back. We both picked up our carry-on bags and walked out and went into baggage claim. As I was walking into baggage claim I saw my mom and she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Bella, OMG I missed you!" I looked at my mom and started laughing knowing I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Mom since when did start to text talk?" I just couldn't stop laughing and my mom just playfully slapped my shoulder.

"Oh be quiet Bella" She smiled and we both headed to baggage claim. I felt my phone vibrating and opened it seeing it was a text from Edward.

_**Just checking if this was really your number lol ^^**_

_**-Edward**_

I laughed and sent a text back

_**Why would you think I would give you a fake number?**_

_**-Bella**_

I felt my pocket vibrate and it was from Edward

_**I will see you on Monday. TTYL**_

_**-Edward**_

I quickly sent my text back as I saw the bags coming out the baggage thingy. **(AN: LOL I was too lazy to look from what it was called XD) **

_**K TTYL**_

_**-Bella **_

"So Bella who were you texting?" I looked up at my mom and blushed.

"Um… my friend from Forks." She looked at me and laughed.

"Bella I can tell you were lying, is he cute?" I looked behind her and saw Edward laughing knowing he heard her.

"Yes mom he is very cute." _More like fucking sexy_ but I couldn't say that and I just smiled. I saw my luggage come and only had one army bag and picked it up.

"Okay Mom let go now I'm really tired." She looked at me and smiled and we started walking over to the parking garage. I saw and Audi R8 and gasped.

"Mom you have an Audi R8! That car is like a dream car and you have one! I'm like so jealous!" I looked at her and she smiled looking at me.

"Well why should you be jealous when this is your car." She put the key to the car in my hand and I just had my jaw wide open and was speechless. Usually I wouldn't accept gifts like this but I couldn't help it I had to have this car I mean this is my dream car! I get to arrive to school in style and I just smiled at the thought.

"So I'm going to drive it to the house?" I looked at her questioningly

"Of course you're driving it home it's your car." I ran over to the driver's side and sat in the car admiring the leather interior. I took my army bag off the side of my shoulder and threw it in the back seat. I put the keys in the ignition and drove off and my mom gave me the directions to the house.

"Well Bella, welcome home." I gasped at the size of the house. I really didn't know why people would buy such big houses when only one or two people actually live in there. I know I was going to get lonely once baseball season started but hopefully I would be with Edward by that time. I grabbed my army bag and stepped out looking at all the houses next door. My mom saw me looking at all the houses and started to tell me who lives in them

"The Hales are on the left and the Cullens are across the street." I gasped and realized that Edward is closer then I thought. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_**Hey ^^ GUESS WHAT!!**_

_**-Bella**_

I texted him know that it probably sounded like I was obsessing over him but I wasn't.

_**What I don't know what I should guess?**_

_**-Edward**_

I laughed and smiled and got a weird look from my mom "Mom its just a friend from Forks."

All I got from my mom was a "mhmm." I laughed quietly and sent the reply really fast.

_**I live across the street from you**_

_**-Bella**_

I looked to left on the sidewalk and saw _him_! He is here. I heard my mom talking to me but I couldn't hear her. I looked at my mom then looked back to where I saw him and he wasn't there anymore. I blacked out and all of these memories of what had happened to me started coming back.

* * *

**I might post a new chapter today or tomorrow I don't know yet lol BUT SOMETIME THIS MONTH!!!! This is my first fan fic so I will not get butt hurt if you criticize and stuff………… well THANK YOU FOR READING!!! (I will change the rating to M when I post the next chapter)**

**The next chapter will be a flash back of the event that had happened to Bella **

**Emo Panders! (Elise) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the chapter and the flashback is pretty short so yeah. I would like to dedicate this to someone who is very close to me who has been raped and opened up to me and I thank her.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters even though I really want to XD!**

**LET'S GET THIS CHAPTER ON THE ROAD!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**(Flashback)**_

_BPOV_

_I had just and started walking to my truck. While I walked to my car I shook my head in disbelief while I remember all the people that came into the store. I was actually working in the store or the first time in six months. I walked to my truck and heard someone walking behind me. I turned around and saw nothing there. Suddenly someone put a knife to my neck. I was going to scream but someone in front of me put tape on my mouth. _

"_Now, you will be a good girl and listen to everything me and my friend say, okay." I just nodded my head and felt tears rolling down my cheek._

_I heard another voice talking, "Aww, look at her cry. Just so you know Bella, we left your dad a little surprise." My eyes widened, how did they know my name, how did they know where I lived. All these questions were running through my head._

"_You see Bella, me and my friend have been watching you for a while now." I looked at the one in front of me and he had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair tied into a pony tail. He had some stubble on him. I winced in pain as I felt the knife on my neck push as they walked me to the alley. They threw me on the floor and pinned me to the ground. I felt the duct tape on my mouth come loosening from my tears. Suddenly the blonde guy ripped my jeans off while the other guy held my hands to the ground. _

"_Bella now behave for me or I will have my friend here cut your neck and have you bleed to death. You wouldn't want that now would you?" I shook my head no and before I realized he rammed into me. The pain was unbearable; I was able to smell the blood from where I was at. The blonde guy slapped me in the face and told me to stop crying. After that my body had just went numb. I wanted to escape the pain and I did. I was able to see my surroundings and hear my surroundings. _

_The blonde guy spoke; I was able to recognize his voice, "Laurent, look like Bella is unconscious."_

"_Yeah, James when is it going to be my turn?" Laurent said with anticipation. I felt the tears rolling down my face and the knife come off my neck._

"_When I'm fucking done, alright. Stop being a mother fucking dick." I heard a car come into the parking lot at Newton Outfitters and I took that as my chance. I was able to open my mouth threw the duct tape and I screamed the loudest I was able to scream. _

"_Oh Shit!" I heard Laurent say. Laurent got the knife and cut two slashes on my thigh. I screamed again hoping the person heard me. James pulled out of me and zipped his pants back up._

"_Bella I'm coming!" It was my dad and but I kept screaming in pain. I heard a gun go off and saw blood next to me. It looked like he shot Laurent._

"_Bells you're going to be alright ok." I just nodded. My dad took the duct tape off my mouth and I just looked at him and mouthed 'thank-you'. My dad pulled out a cell phone and called the hospital. I felt my dad put his jacket around my legs and I just kept crying knowing that my dad had saved me from more pain._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room that was foreign to me. I saw a man with blonde hair come to me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Dr. Cullen but you could just call me Carlisle." He smiled at me but I couldn't smile with the memory still fresh in my mind.

"Um, Dr. Cull- I mean Carlisle, why am I here?" I looked at him questioningly

"Well Bella, your mom told me you fainted and my son Edward brought you in here. You were out for at least 5 hours." I saw my mom in the door way and I smiled.

"Oh Bella I'm so glad your alright." My mom hugged me tight and I hugged her back. My mom looked at me with worry in her eyes and I just patted her arm softly.

"Mom I'm fine I just fainted nothing big." I gave her a reassuring smiled then I looked back at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, can I get up?" I asked cause I didn't know how bad the fall was.

"Most doctors wouldn't let you but, I'm not most doctors" He laughed the same musical laugh as Edward. This got me to think, can I trust the Cullen's, even though I haven't told my mom. I got up and stretched my arms out feeling a little dizzy. I shook it off and yawned. Right when I was about to take my first step I heard my stomach growl really loud. I looked over at Carlisle and saw him chuckling.

"Bella you can stay for dinner I'm sure Esme won't mind." He was still struggling to hold in his laughter and I just gave him a glare. I couldn't glare at him without laughing and when I started laughing he started laughing. My mom came in looking at us like we were crazy.

"Oh mom, um… Carlisle said that we could stay for dinner and I'm not in the mood to cook right now." My mom's face looked relaxed and I smiled. I looked behind her and saw a short girl with short black spiky hair. I saw her jumping around and I just thought she was the energizer bunny hyped up on caffeine. She went under my mom's arms and jumped over to me holding her hand out for me to shake. I laughed at her exuberance and shook her hand.

"Hi Bella I'm Alice." She smiled at me and she was so much shorter then how she looked next to my mom.

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella but you knew that already." I laughed and looked over to where my mom was and she wasn't there. Alice started talking.

"So Bella, how do you feel about spending the night here?" I looked at her like if she had grown a third eye.

"Um… okay I will ask my mom." I was just about to walk away to ask my mom when Alice had grabbed my wrist.

"Bella it's alright, I already asked your mom and she said to go for it. You can borrow some of Edward's clothes since mine are probably too small for you." I felt the unwanted blush come to my cheeks and I tried to hide it behind my hair but it didn't go unnoticed. I saw Alice holding back her laugh and I just looked at her

"Alice go head you can laugh, I don't mind." Right after I had said that she started to laugh holding in her stomach.

"Okay Alice that's enough laughing. I'm hungry so let's go eat." I looked at Alice wave her hand in front of the door as a sign of me to follow her. I followed her to the stairs and started walking down holding on to the railing pretty tight. Right when I was about to step off the last step I missed and crashed into something or someone hard. I looked up and saw a person with curly hair and smiling wide.

"Hi Bella!" He put his big arms around me and brought me into a bear hug.

"Can't… Breathe." I felt his grip loosen around my body ad he gently lowered me onto the ground with caution thinking I might fall again.

"Well Bella I'm Emmett." I laughed thinking he was just the biggest teddy bear I know. I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice setting up the plates with someone who I suspect is her mother.

"Oh Bella, this is my mom Esme, Mom this is Bella." I held out my hand for Esme to shake but she just walked up to me and hugged me.

"Bella it is a pleasure to meet you." She released me from her hug and went back to the stove. "Bella I hope you don't mind but we're having chicken parmesan, its Edward's favorite." I smiled knowing that me and Edward both like the same meal.

"It's fine with me Esme." I took a seat next to Alice and watched her jump in her seat. _Does she ever run out of energy?_

"Alice can you please stop jumping around in your seat you are reminding me of the energizer bunny hyped up on caffeine." I heard Esme laugh in the kitchen and Alice had her mouth hung open. I saw Emmett walk into the kitchen at look at me then Alice.

"Bella what did you do to my sister?" He looked at me smiling which confused me since it was his sister.

"I sort of told her to stop jumping in her seat because she reminds me of the energizer bunny hyped up on caffeine." I looked down and them Emmett's booming laugher made me jump in my seat. Alice was laughing at me and I playfully slapped her on the shoulder. Edward walked into the room and my breath was taken away. I was looking at him and then I felt Alice hit my knee with her fist. I snapped out of it fast and saw Esme putting food on everyone's plate. Carlisle walked in and kissed Esme on the cheek and sat down across from her at the end of the table. I looked over at Emmett and saw that he had three pieces of chicken parmesan on his plate. _How could someone eat that much!?_ I heard Carlisle clear his throat and I turned to look at him.

"So Bella where are you going to be attending school at?" I looked over at Edward and saw how he was just eating already knowing my answer.

"Well, I'm going to be going to Hollywood High. I'm going to be a junior." I felt scrawny arms wrap around me and hug me tight, almost as tight as Emmett. I looked to my right and saw that it was Alice.

"Bella you have to eat lunch with us on Monday." I looked at her and chucked a little.

"Alice you didn't have to ask I mean you guys are the only people I know so far who go to Hollywood High." I hugged her back then continued to eat my food. I looked back at Emmett's plate and saw that he was already done with all three pieces. I finished my plate and was about to get up and put it in the sink but Esme stopped me.

"Bella you're a guest and I can't have you wash the dishes, just go with Alice over to her room and I will have the boys clean the dishes." Alice grabbed my wrist and walked with me in tow to her room. While we were going up the stairs I only slipped once but caught me balance. We got to her room and she sat down on her bed and I took the spot next to her.

"Okay Bella why were you looking at Edward like that when he walked in?" I blushed thinking as to whether tell her or not.

"Um… well…. I met him on the plane and we well… we um… well we sortakissedwhenItrippedovertheseatandhecaughtme." I heard her gasp next to me and I looked at her. I hope she wasn't mad that I kissed him… or he kissed me.

"Well Bella at least you and Edward won't be the odd ones out of our group. You see, ever since Edward's ex-girlfriend Tanya cheated on him he hasn't been the same. When he came home from the flight he looked… happier, he looked like he was back to his normal self. Bella, I think you're the one who made him that way, believe me when I say this but, I think you're the missing puzzle in his life." I actually felt my eyes water from her speech and I just smiled and hugged her.

"Alice, that made me feel so much better." I smiled wiping the tears from my eyes looked at her. "So how was Edward the odd one out of the group?" She looked at me and chuckled silently.

"Okay, I have a boyfriend, he is a senior and his name is Jasper Hale, my brother Emmett, who is also a senior, has a girlfriend named Rosalie Hale who is Jasper's twin sister." I collected all the names in my head and nodded understanding. Alice handed me some clothes and it was sweats and a baseball jersey with the name "Cullen" in the back.

"Alice, Edward plays baseball?" I said that while I was putting on the jersey over my shirt. I got up really fast and winced in pain. I saw a little bit of blood on my jeans where Laurent had cut my leg a while back.

"Alice can I see Carlisle please." Alice looked at me weird then nodded. Alice called Carlisle and he came over and looked at me.

"Um… Carlisle can I talk to you outside real quick." Carlisle nodded and I went outside while he followed me.

"Carlisle can you redo some stitches for me, I got up to fast and mine opened." I showed him where the blood was on my jeans and I looked at it seeing that there was more blood. Carlisle nodded and told me to follow him. I followed him limping over to his study. I saw a restroom and I took off the jeans and thought in relief on how I had some shorts under. I limped back over to Carlisle's study and saw him sitting there.

"Okay Bella let me see the wound." I put my leg on his lap and he saw the wound. He took out his phone, I think he was texting. Two minutes later Esme came in with a medical kit. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Bella dear are you alright." I smiled a reassuring smiled and waved my hand.

"Its fine it has happened before. You should see my charts I have like a binder filled with accidents that had happened to me in Forks." I laughed and then felt a sharp pain in my leg. I muttered an ow. Carlisle was done in two minutes and told me to walk back to Alice's room.

"Thank you Carlisle." I waved bye to him and limped over to Alice's room. I saw Alice already asleep so I put on Edward's sweats and took the spot next to her. Right when I placed my head on the pillow I was thinking what will happen knowing that he was right there waiting to have me again like that night. I tried to fall asleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw him looking at me waiting to take me again. I looked and saw Alice still asleep. I then remembered how Edward made me feel when he held me in the plane. I wonder if he would help me go to sleep. I slowly got up hoping not to wake Alice and walked over to Edward's room. I slightly opened the door and saw Edward sitting on his bed watching T.V. I slowly walked in hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Bella you can stop trying to be sneaky." He chuckled and I just poked my tongue out to him. I know it was childish but that was the best comeback I had.

"Sorry Edward I couldn't sleep and everyone else was pretty much asleep." I saw Edward pat the spot next to him and I walked over to him and sat down.

"I must say, you look really good in my clothes." I looked down and blushed and I felt his finger put my face up to look at him.

"Bella, you shouldn't hide your beautiful face from me." I looked into his eyes and saw complete sincerity and… love? He smiled at me and gave me a small peck on the lips. I blushed again then turned to watch T.V and I rested my head against his shoulder slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter two. I sort of got in trouble by my mom for being up so late but who cares. I wanted to finish this chapter and I like skipped doing an essay to finish it so shhhhhhhhhhhh! Lol I really hoped you liked it!!! If you are wondering where Laurent had cut Bella it's an inch above her knew and basically he cut her so that she would always remember that they had had her first like it was their mark so yeah lol. I will be posting links on my profile like how Bella's car looks. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! please...... LOL!!!  
**

**Love,**

**Emo Panda!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own twilight but one day I hope I will…… MWAHAHAHAHA J/K**

**Hey peoples sorry I haven't updated in a while I been dealing with……… a lot of drama…. So this chapter might be depressing or whatever but yeah this is a warning cause a lot of the pain Bella will go through in this chapter are pains that I go through on a daily basis so here is the chapter**

* * *

_BPOV_

That was the best sleep I have ever been in ever since the incident. I woke up at around nine and was amazed that Alice hadn't come bursting through the door yet. I hopped out of bed and looked at a peaceful Edward sleeping soundly next to me. I got up looking around my surrounding and felt this itch in my fingers, something I haven't felt in a while. I looked down at my wrist seeing the scars of sad nights alone in my room and scared. Nobody has seen these scars yet and I hope that they never will. I silently walked out of Edward's room and went to the restroom down stairs. I looked into the mirror seeing the depression in my very eyes, the scars on my wrist were itching, and I was itching, to feel that cold razor against my wrist again. I walked out and saw Alice coming down the stairs very happy and hyper.

"Hi Bella!" she ran to me and hugged me tight, I winced slightly pain still evident in my leg.

"Hi Alice, um… how can you be so energetic in the morning." I literally shocked me, I wonder if she noticed I went into Edward's room last night

"Yes I did Bella." How did she know what I was thinking? It's kind of creeping me out.

"Bella you are saying your thoughts out loud." My blush came to my cheeks and I just walked over to the kitchen and sat down on the island tapping my fingers on the table wanting to go home so I could get out my razor collection of some sorts. I saw Esme cooking and smiled at her.

"Hi Esme." She jumped a little probably from not knowing that I had walked in and turned around smiling seeing it was me.

"Bella you scared me, well were having chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast you can go sit down in the living room and watch some TV with Alice." I smiled thanking her and walked into the living room sitting next to Alice while she The Hills.

"Alice how can you watch this show it's not even real and plus you know that Heidi will probably be friends with Lauren again even though Lauren is a bitch." I mean seriously friends that break up because of one poser named Spencer.

"How dare you say that about The Hills this show is like so awesome even if it's fake and Lauren is not a bitch!" I was very frightened at that moment and heard Esme call us into the kitchen.

"Can you two girls get everyone so we can have breakfast?" We nodded our heads and went up the stairs. I went to get Edward and Alice went to wake up her father and Emmett. I felt bad for her. I slowly walked into Edward's room the slightly tapped him on the shoulders.

"Edward time to get up."

"No it's too cold." I grabbed the sheets and ripped them off of him

"Now will you get up?"

"No." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed with him

"Edward I'm serious now get up or I will never kiss you again." That got him up he immediately got up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. I started laughing and walked back into the kitchen finding everyone there. Once I finished I told everyone I was going to go to my house and unpack. They said alright and Alice didn't even come with me. This day couldn't have been better. I walked into my house and saw Renee and Phil eating at the table. I just smiled at them and went into my room. I reached into my army bag and pulled out a black purse and locked my door.

**(HERE COMES THE EMO PART YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT)**

I pulled out a razor and a packet of salt. The feeling of the cold razor in my hand felt good. I looked down my wrist and decided to open an old scar. I put the edge of the razor against my razor and pushed down hard seeing the blood pool around the wound. I just closed my eyes enjoying the pain. **(A/N: Bella doesn't faint when she sees blood in my story) **I ran the razor in a line across my wrist and watched the blood seep from the wound. I ripped open the packet of salt and put the salt on my wound. The rush from the wound felt good. I couldn't help myself so I decided to cut two more times on my wrist. I dropped my razor on the ground looking at my wounds and fell to my knees crying.

**(EMO PART IS OVER)**

There were droplets of blood on the hardwood floor of my room and I just kept silently crying. I cried for everyone I cared about. I looked at my wrist again and got up to rinse off the blood in the sink. I got up and was able to rinse it before I felt the dizziness come to my head. I walked to my bed and lied down feeling faint. I hadn't cut for a month and I just relapsed terribly. I don't know what to do, should I tell the Cullen's or should I keep it to myself. I know I will have to tell them soon but when. I might probably have to tell them about what happened in Forks too. I got up feeling a little better and cleaned up my mess. I hid my black purse in my underwear drawer and put on a sweater. I checked my face in my mirror and walked out and passed Renee.

"Mom I wanted to know if I could have Alice show me around Hollywood."

"Sure honey just keep your cell phone with you and take your card with you too." I smiled and sent out a text to Alice

_**A,**_

_**Would you like to hang out today I'm pretty bored**_

_**/B**_

I sent the text message and 30 seconds later Alice came ringing the door bell like crazy. I laughed at her and opened the door. We went around Hollywood and went over to the mall. Alice literally dragged me everywhere. We went to Victoria Secrets and went on a shopping spree in there. Alice then drove over to Beverly Hills and we went into all the designer stores. Marc Jacobs, Lou Baton, G&B, Dior, and a lot more others I wasn't able to pronounce. It was getting really hot and I rolled up the sleeves to my sweater and Alice gasp. I saw her staring intently at my scars and new cuts. I just froze in my spot.

"Oh… Bella." Her eyes were becoming watery and I just walked up to her and hugged her.

"Alice I will tell you everything but somewhere private okay." She just nodded her head we decided to call it a day. I was going to tell her in her room tonight so I just went over to her house when I finished putting the bags in my house. I looked into Alice's eyes and then closed my own eyes seeing my attackers in my mind. I sighed told her to brace herself. I went into almost every detail about my attack and I told her why I was cutting. I showed her my scars and then I showed her the one on my leg that got stitched up. When I finished my story I felt her crying onto my shoulder and I just cried with her while we held each other in our arms. When we finished she just looked at me and asked a question I knew that would be bugging her.

"Bella why do you still cut your wrists?" I sighed and looked at down at the floor.

"Alice cutting is an addiction basically, one day you say you're not going to do it anymore but then next thing you know, you find yourself with that metal against your wrist." Alice looked at me confused but I just kept talking.

"Cutting is like a person who smokes basically. If the person stops smoking there will always be that little urge to smoke again. Same with a person who cuts, you stop but there is always that urge to cut again." Alice looked like she understood what I was saying. She sat there staring at my wrist and I saw another tear go down her cheek.

"Bella can you please stop… for me?" I hugged Alice tight and wiped the tear from her face.

"Since you asked I will try." Alice hugged back as tight as she could and we stayed like that for a while until I went home. It was already night and tomorrow would be the beginning of my first day at Hollywood High. I lied down in my bed thinking about today's events and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**There you have it ^^ **

**The part where Alice and Bella are talking is a true event that I and my closest friend had. I was the one who had cut their wrist but I'm better now. I will be updating as soon as my laptop gets fixed right now I'm on my mom's lol.**

**Love,**

**Emo Panda**


End file.
